Forget Me Not
by Alidravana
Summary: Matt Murdock learns to never accept a drink from a stranger. Written for a Daredevil Kink Meme prompt.
1. Forget Me Not

Written for the Daredevil Kink Meme prompt: . ?thread=1391376#cmt1391376.

 **Forget Me Not**

Matt Murdock slowly regained consciousness, struggling to open his eyes. Something was making his mind fuzzy, soft around the edges, dulling his senses. The world on fire was non-existent, replaced by a world of darkness. His heart rate began to speed up and his breath came in short, quick gasps. Matt didn't know where he was.

The last thing that he remembered was going to the bar near campus with Foggy. He hadn't wanted to go but as usual Foggy talked him into it, said they needed to celebrate a milestone of some sort. He couldn't remember exactly what they were celebrating, but Foggy would come up with the most ridiculous excuses to drink.

Matt needed to calm down. He wasn't a nine year old boy anymore. Taking a deep breath, Matt tried to figure out where he was. His cheek was lying on rough pavement and an unsteady reach with his left hand told him a brick wall was at his back. He could smell vomit and garbage; perhaps he was in an alleyway? Matt started to push himself onto his knees, only to let out a hoarse cry when the movement caused searing pain to ripple through his backside. He collapsed back onto the harsh pavement, panting heavily, and tears filling his eyes.

Matt had spent most of the night perched on a stool at the bar while Foggy flirted with various 'smoking babes' as he referred to them. He would never tell Foggy, but he found his flirting attempts rather comical. But he preferred when Foggy was trying to hook up rather than helping him find someone.

Matt lay still on the ground, hoping that the pain would recede. He wasn't stupid though. He knew what that pain meant. Ignoring the tears falling down his cheeks, he reached into his pockets, hoping to find his phone. His shaking fingers closed on the hard plastic. His attacker hadn't bothered to take his phone. It wasn't a mugging.

A man had sat next to Matt and introduced himself, distracting Matt from watching Foggy. The man had offered to buy Matt a drink, which Matt accepted, sensing that the man was trying to flirt with him. What Matt didn't notice, was the bartender winking at the man as he served Matt the martini.

Flipping his phone open, Matt hesitated. He wanted to call Foggy. Foggy would help him. But he couldn't let Foggy see him like this. Foggy, who was a sweet and beautiful person, was so innocent. Matt couldn't be the one who ruined that view of the world for him.

Matt was already quite drunk when he received his martini. He did not sense or taste the drug that had been put into his drink. He accepted another from the man, enjoying his company. When Matt began to not feel well, the man acted like a perfect gentleman, leading him outside and patting his back when he began to vomit.

"911, state your emergency," the operator chirped through the phone and Matt almost dropped the phone, startled by the operator's voice. "I need assistance," Matt whispered hoarsely, surprised at the harsh sound of his voice. "I've been…..a-assaulted," Matt managed to stammer out, unable to say the word raped. Maybe if he didn't say it out loud, it would be like it didn't happen.

By that time, the mixture of the alcohol and the drug had caused Matt to become disorientated. He no longer knew where he was or who he was with. Stumbling against the wall, he fell to his knees, unable to support his own weight. He felt someone's hand's on the zipper of his trousers and tried to push them away, but his body was no longer cooperating.

"There he is!" A policeman shouted, seeing Matt lying against the wall. The policeman ran down the alley way, paying attention for any sign of the attacker. Seeing no one but Matt, he crouched down and gently touched his shoulder. "Matt? I'm Officer Brad Mahoney and we're here to help you."

Matt could feel the man's hands on his body, caressing his hair, kissing his neck. He passed out at that point, his last memory of the man pulling down his pants.

Matt flinched at the unexpected contact, whimpering in fear. Realizing that the touch came from someone there to help him and not hurt him, he tried to relax. He allowed the officer to help him up and lead him over to the ambulance. The journey to the hospital went by quickly, followed by a lengthy medical examination and questioning by the police.

Office Mahoney glanced in at Matt. The younger man was very pale, his fingers clenching and unclenching the bed sheets. It was a pity that his attacker was likely to get away with his horrible crime. There wasn't much that could be done though unless someone could identify the man from the bar. "Matt, is there someone we can call?" Brad asked the younger man, hoping that he had someone who could help him through his recovery.

Matt shook his head. He could hear his mentor saying "Surrounding yourself with soft stuff isn't life, it's death". And he had been right.


	2. No Secrets

Matt sighed despondently as he moved his fingers across his watch face. It was 6 o'clock, only 10 minutes had passed since he last checked the time. He lifted his head towards the door, straining to hear the sound of Foggy's heartbeat coming towards the room. But it was not to be found amid the dozens of other students returning to the residence that evening.

Matt had been forced to stay over at the hospital the night before. The doctor had insisted on observing him to make sure that there was no lingering after effects of the drugs that he had been given. He despised hospitals with the smell of disinfectants lingering on every surface, attempting to cover the smell of death and fear but failing miserably.

An incident such as his required the visit of a therapist. She spouted drivel about finding someone to confide in, someone to support him through this difficult time. She had started to hand him some pamphlets, only to stop and cough uncomfortably when she realized that he couldn't read them. Promising to locate the information produced in Braille, she made her escape, realizing that he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Matt thought he had convinced the doctor and the therapist that he was fine, but when he was being discharged, the therapist passed him a bag with the promised information, all written in Braille. She had also pressed a bottle of sleeping medication into his hand that he took rather reluctantly.

Matt had returned to his and Foggy's dorm room as soon as he left the hospital on Sunday morning. He had half hoped to find Foggy there, but the room was empty. Taking in a deep breath, Matt quickly locked the door and slid the deadbolt across. He rested his forehead on the door and told himself that he was safe in the room. He hid the material from the therapist in a drawer and sat down on the bed to wait for Foggy's return.

xxxxx

A week had passed since the incident, which was what Matt was referring to it as, and Matt thought he was handling everything quite well. He wasn't comfortable with drinking or eating anything that anyone prepared other than Foggy, but he was managing to get by. And he had asked Foggy to help him around campus a bit more than normal, but he didn't think that Foggy minded. He had been taking his medication as prescribed to help him sleep but he was getting annoyed at how much it was interfering with his ability to sense and interpret his surroundings. Matt glanced down at the pill that he had in his hand and then decided to return it to the bottle.

Going back into their dorm room, Matt checked to make sure that Foggy was in and sleeping, and then turned and made sure that the door was locked and bolted. Sliding into bed, he closed his eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep.

Foggy was woken up from his deep sleep by a shout coming from the other side of the room. Reaching over to flip on the light, he realized that the noise was coming from Matt. Sliding out of his bed, Foggy was jolted awake by the cold floor. He walked over to Matt's side of the room, debating on whether or not he should wake his roommate up. Everyone says that you shouldn't wake someone up from a nightmare. What he saw though had him reaching out for Matt's arm, damn the consequences. Matt was holding up his arm as if to shield himself, tears running down his cheeks. Foggy could hear him begging for someone to please stop.

When Foggy touched his arm to wake him, Matt interpreted the touch as it was coming from his attacker. He wasn't going to let himself be hurt again. Swinging his fist blindly, he felt it making contact with his attacker's jaw. Scrambling to the head of his bed, he grabbed his cane from his night table and prepared to defend himself again.

Foggy fell to the floor, his hand on his jaw. He knew that Matt worked out at the gym, but wow, Matt really knew how to throw a punch. Staggering back to a standing position, Foggy looked back to Matt sitting on the bed. "Matt, it's me, Foggy," Foggy said gently but firmly. "Please wake up Matt, it's me, Foggy," he repeated again, tentatively shuffling closer to where Matt was curled up on the bed.

Matt shook his head, trying to focus on the voice that was speaking to him. He took a deep breath and decided to let his senses guide him. He could smell the day old chicken wings that Foggy brought back to the room last night. He could hear their next door neighbours clicking away at their laptops, presumably playing some online game. And he could hear Foggy's heartbeat. Although it was beating fairly rapidly, the sound calmed him, grounded him. He wasn't in that alleyway. He was in his room, safe with Foggy. "Foggy?" he whispered, reaching out towards his friend.

"Yeah Matt, it's me," Foggy replied, relieved that Matt had woken up. "I'm going to come and sit next to you, okay?" He placed his hand on the bed spread, waiting for Matt's acceptance.

Matt nodded. He could hear Foggy sitting down and moving closer to him. Foggy reached out to put his arm around Matt, but hesitated, not sure if he could handle another punch that night. Matt solved the dilemma by resting his head on Foggy's chest. Matt wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. He was not normally one for physical contact, but he knew that he needed to hear Foggy's heartbeat.

Foggy was a little startled when Matt burrowed his head into his chest, but decided to go with it. He thought back to all of the weird incidents with Matt that he had blown off earlier that week.

 _ **There had been the locked door.**_

Foggy had arrived back at Columbia late Sunday night with a pizza in one hand and a bottle of Coke in the other. He had hooked up with Marci at the pub and ended up spending the whole weekend with her. Shifting the pop into the crook of his arm, Foggy reached for the door knob of his room, frowning when he realized that the door had been locked. Banging on the door with his hand, he shouted "Matt? Are you in there? My hands are full!"

Matt jumped at the sound of Foggy banging on the door. His own heartbeat increased, sounding nearly as loud in the quiet room. He had been lost in his thoughts; otherwise he would have sensed Foggy's approach. Matt stood up and walked over to the door, letting his friend in and then relocked the door behind him, which Foggy found odd but didn't say anything.

 _ **There had been the loss of appetite.**_

"Hey dude," Foggy greeted him as he stumbled into the room, setting the pizza and Coke carefully on his desk and tossing his duffle bag on his bed. "Want some food? I thought you might be in here studying and forgetting about eating again," Foggy joked. Sometimes he felt like Matt would starve if he wasn't bringing food back to their room all the time.

Matt's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly. Pressing his hand to his stomach, Matt suddenly realized that he hadn't eaten anything all day. He had been so focused on waiting for Foggy to come back that he simply forgotten to eat.

"Well, that settles it," Foggy said cheerfully, grabbing a plate and passing Matt a couple slices of pizza.

When Foggy did manage to drag Matt out of their dorm room that week, all Matt would ever drink was bottled water and he would pick and nibble at his food, which Foggy found odd but didn't say anything.

 _ **There had been the tighter grip when they were out in public.**_

There was something about the way Matt's hand rested above his elbow that always felt comfortable to Foggy. It was an intimate touch that warmed Foggy's heart. But the past week, Matt's grip had gotten tighter, leaving fingermark impressions on Foggy's arm at the end of the day. Foggy also noticed Matt latching on to his arm more often and in situations where he hadn't needed his assistance before, which Foggy found odd but didn't say anything.

 _ **There had been the additional requests to walk to class.**_

"Foggy, do you mind walking with me to Spanish class tomorrow?" Matt asked tentatively, trying to think of an excuse why he would need Foggy to escort him. "I think I heard something about doing construction on the walkways by the library." He made up on the spot.

"Sure," Foggy said agreeably, knowing how hard it could be on Matt when their campus underwent changes. When they went by the library the next morning, there was no construction at all, which Foggy found odd but didn't say anything.

 _ **There had been the refusal to go drinking.**_

"Come on Matt, you've been holed up in here all week with me for company. Let's go drinking and have some fun! Let loose a little?" Foggy nudged Matt, trying to convince him to go the pub that evening.

Matt flinched at the contact and then felt embarrassed, telling himself that it was just Foggy and he wasn't going to hurt him. He had been using the sleeping pills at night, which he found was making it more difficult to interpret movements around him. He shook his head. He wasn't ever returning to that pub again. "I'd rather just stay in and keep studying."

Foggy glanced around the room, not noticing any books or work out, which he found odd but didn't say anything.

 _ **Then, there had been the nightmares.**_

Foggy mentally kicked himself. Everything added up. Someone had hurt Matt. How could he have not seen the symptoms? What sort of friend was he who didn't notice that Matt was hurting?

Foggy glanced down at Matt, who had fallen back asleep. Matt might not appreciate waking up in the morning with him in the bed. Foggy tried to extricate himself from his current position, but Matt just tightened his grip around Foggy's waist. Resigned that he was now Matt's teddy bear for the night, Foggy pulled up the bed sheet to cover them both up. They would figure everything out in the morning, together.

Remembering back to when he first met Matt, he had said "Me and you, Maverick and Goose. No secrets." And he had meant it.


End file.
